Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Selenium-based gloss agents have been generally used for silver plating of lead frames for photosemiconductor devices, as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-199166. See, for another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-179492.